You're not alone
by EVERYONE'S HERO XD
Summary: After the death of everyone close to her and being use to being alone. She astounded that there are people in the world that still care and are willing to help her. People she can call friends. But what will they think of her after they learn her little secret. [No pairings YET, Before shippuden, and Sasuke does not leave village but still wants revenge]


**DISCLAIMER:** ok I'm **DO NOT** own Naruto or the characters well besides the ones I make up. I make **NO **money from this **AT ALL. **So don't sue me! Because I'm flat broke.

***READ ME*Author Note*READ ME*: **First sorry for the suckish summary and buy the way the main character in and OC. I'm trying to work on my writing skills (which I don't have) and decided to continue a store i wrote a While a go. Oh and this story in on another website under loverofanime that is also me. i wrote it on there a while ago and i'm going to try and continue it on both sites. the one on the other website is a reader-Insert so if you want to read that one contact me. And sorry if there are typos I tried to make sure I got everything right but I'm only human so it might not be perfect.

* * *

Seika was at least 6 years-old, running in fear though her village streets with tears streaming down her face. She had short raven black hair just above her chin. and brilliant emerald green eyes now puffy and red. She was wearing long, pale blue, sleeveless dress with a light blue butterfly pattern, and a yellow bow tied around the waist. that was now torn and covered in dirt.

She was alone and running because her village was just attacked. Well, it was more of an assassination Seika had lived in a small village in the south east, and today her village got attacked by a pair of foreign ninja.

She only got a glimpse of them. They had black cloaks with blood clouds embroidered on them, and their head plates had gashes across them. One was a man that had long black hair with red eyes, and the other man had blue skin and sharp teeth; he resembled a shark.

Seika's parents were very high-ranked ninja but had retired after Seika was born. And had fought against the foreign ninjas.

Many people envied her mother for her looks.

Seika's mother was a very beautiful woman with long flowing Raven black hair that she usually had in a ponytail. With a bit of hair in the front, like a bang covering her forehead. The rest of her bangs towards the sides of her face were longer than the rest as it stopped at her cheeks (kind of like hinata's).  
She had smooth, flawless skin with eyes that sparkled a beautiful emerald green and a smile that could always make you feel safe and loved.

Seika's dad was very handsome very tall, lean, and quite powerful someone would think twice before picking a fight with him. He was also smart. His IQ was beyond any one in the whole village.  
He had tan skin and mid length brown hair that was tied into a braid in the back. He had dark brown eyes that looked very stern but loving and compassionate.

They were definitely two parents to be proud of.

***FLASH BACK***

Seika and her parents were at home, and she was helping her mom cook dinner. Her mom was wearing her favorite pink apron, which had yellow roses on it. While, Seika wore her favorite blue apron with a black swirl design on it. they both had their hair in a messy bun.

"Mom I want to stir the rice!" Seikasaid while pouting. "Oh no sweetie the stove is much too hot for you," Said her mother. "How about cutting the veggies?"  
She suggest but her mother says "no honey the knives are too sharp for you to use." She pouts and plop on the floor "Aw man I can never do anything, being little sucks."

Her mother looked at her with adoring eyes and said "Well if you weren't little I wouldn't be able tuck you in at night or read you book. I couldn't snuggle with you or make you treats when you get home."

"Well I guess being little isn't that bad. But I still can't wait to be an adult!" Seika announces while standing on the chair posing with her hands on her hips.

"Ok-ok there will be plenty of times for that. Now get down and help me pour the drinks." Seika says ok as she jumps off the chair to help her mom. About 5 minutes later dinner is ready. Seika and her parents are sitting at the table getting ready to eat. "Wow this looks delicious" Says her dad with a large grin on his face. "I helped," Seika says raising her hand in the air.

"Really! Well you did a very nice job!" He said while patting her on the head. She felt very proud of herself. Just then there was a large crash at the door.

Seika heard some footsteps-it sounded like two people -coming toward the dining room. Her mother and father held her protectively, and then she saw them they had black cloaks with blood colored clouds. Their head plates had a gash across it. One was a man that had long black hair with red eyes, and the other man had blue skin and sharp teeth.

"Hey Itachi she's over here" the shark man said walking towards Seika.

"Don't come any closer" her dad said as he stood up and pulled out his kunai and stated to battle with him. Her mother held her and kissed her forehead like it was the last time she would ever see her again.

"Listen Seika me and your father love you very much and always will ok."

"I love you and daddy too. W-what's happening?"

Tears start to form in her mother's eyes. "Now listen Seika I want you to go down in the basement and there is a door under some boxes in the far right corner. I want you to go hide in there you'll be safe there. (1) No one can see it except me, you, and your dad If someone somehow dose see it, it has a seal so only we can go in it ok. Now go."

She starts to push Seika to the door on the other side of the dining room. She goes and helps her dad fight the man named Itachi and the shark man.

Seika were still standing there to shocked and confused to move. She start to think, 'Why does it seem like they knew this would happen.'

She still sees Seika standing there in the corner of her eye and she yells. "GO SEIKA GO!" just as she says that the man Itachi looks directly in her eyes and she falls to the ground screaming while holding her head and foaming at the mouth.

Seika stared in horror as she look at her mother. She tried to run to her but her father yells "GO SEIKA! everything will be ok." His voice softened, "Mommy and me will be ok just… go." She began to run but not without noticing the gaze the man Itachi gave her. It sent shivers down her spine.

She had finally made it to the little room in the basement. There was a loud crash and a scream before it went quiet _'its gone quiet…maybe mommy and daddy have beaten them. Maybe I should go see.' _She was about to open the door when She heard footsteps.

"Are you sure you saw here go down here Itachi?"

"Yes I am certain."

_'Wait those voices sound like the once from those two men earlier. But that means'_ your eyes widened _'T-That means that … no it can't be they-they can't be dead. NO!' _tears started to stream down her cheeks and she started to sob. Just then she heard footsteps come near her.

* * *

(1)that area is under a special jutsu only your family knows.

Ok I know this is short but I just wanted to see how people would react to this. So if you like please leave a quick review and please nothing mean. If you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. and sorry if there are typos

I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
